Dancing In The Rain
by Lucy-Twerd
Summary: Leah after Breaking Dawn, facing her fears and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Trying.

The soft breeze hit my fur, wakening my senses. The sun beat down, melting the surrounding ice away. Just me and nature, I'm home. My paws ground into the soil under my pounding body, making a ditch, I realised unless I wanted to spend my day in that ditch, I'd better stop. The forest held its usual wildlife, they jumped and hopped in the sun, it was unusual to have sun after the frozen hell that some people call snow. Well, it was unusual to have sun at all in forks, most of the time, its cold wet and dull. Today was different, it was somehow, pleasant, I didn't get the usual stabbing feeling in my gut when I woke up, or the hatred of myself when I looked in the mirror. Maybe I was finally getting over the fact that the person I was in love with had imprinted on another woman. The stab came back, the loathing of myself crept back into my mind. Nope, defiantly not over it, maybe if I didn't think about it, everything would go away. I'd like to think that would happen, but everyone knows, even me, I am going to hate myself forever, it's what love does to you.

I sighed and clawed my way to the Cullen's, since the almighty alpha bad imprinted on some other half breed, who was also my kind-of best friend, it's where I spent most of my time. It was as if there was a rope pulling me back to La Push, telling to stay away from the enemy, or as Jake likes to call them our 'family'. But of course I resisted the rope and carried on clawing my way through the forest. Since Jake decided to run away from the pack so much had changed, after me and my little brother Seth had joined him, Quil and Embry decided it was time to reunite with their best friend. Sa-The other pack now hated us, because we were the 'leech' lovers. Truth be told I didn't love the Cullen's, it wasn't natural, but it was easier being around them now, seeing as me and Bella are now sisters-in-law. Mum and Charlie got married in spring, I have to say, for a vampire Alice sure can plan a wedding. It was everything my mum loved, nature. Flowers where everywhere and soft velvety music played throughout, it was exactly how I want my wedding, ugh, wedding's let's not go there.

Then it hit me, the sickly-sweet smell that made me want to be sick right there and then, but I swallowed hard and phased back, throwing on the shorts and top that were tied to my ankle when I was in wolf form. Another one of the many disadvantages to being a wolf, the nakedness. I know they've all looked, I've seen it in their minds when we were all wolves, yet another disadvantage! They can all see into the bitter twisted mind that is Leah Clearwater's, there is no privacy when your a wolf, so sometimes I think about stuff they really don't want to see, neither do I, but there hilarious when I show them things. The scent got stronger, muffled voices came into my super-human hearing.

"You spin my head right round...right round when you go down down!!" Emmett's voice boomed from the top of the house, no matter how many times I talked to him, I just couldn't get over how weird he was! The house came into view, I have to admit, those vampires live in style. La Push isn't even in the same galaxy as this house, it was always immaculate, no matter how many people crashed there every night.

"But Jake!!" Nessie whined from the kitchen.

"No. Absolutely not. Never happening. Dream on." Edward was obviously in another war with Nessie about whether she should go to school or not, he said she was too young, and she wouldn't be able to handle the not eating humans, but we all knew he just didn't want horny high school boys eyeing her up. She always got Jake involved, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say no, the magic of imprinting!

"Edward, maybe we should let her go..." Bella pleaded, she'd obviously had enough torture for today. Edward sighed, a sign he'd given up, I could see Nessie clapping and jumping as I walked through their back door. But if she wanted to go to school, we'd have to move away, everyone would, seeing as Jake imprinted on her, the whole pack would go, leaving La Push, where I'd grown up.

I looked around the Cullen's, nothing had changed in the past 10 hours. I saw the pack sprawled across the Cullen's sofa, they'd had to get some new furniture after Nessie was born, seeing as they would have a pack of wolves here all the time, much to my disappointment. Emmett was still upstairs singing to 'his tune'. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper weren't here, out hunting I guess. I shivered as I thought of them drinking blood. Edward shot me daggers, I just looked at the floor. Nessie was still jumping up and down next to their fridge, which was constantly filled with mouth-wateringly delicious food, for a vampire Esme was an amazing cook. Bella was sitting on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs around, we got along quite well, I'd apologised for my outburst at her, before Nessie was born, but Jake was hurting, I was right for what I said. Edward was stood up right, looking out of their glass wall, pinching his nose, he'd just heard everything I thought, I hate the fact he can read my mind as well as four teenage wolves. I could hear Esme and Carlisle chatting upstairs, I tried to block it out, I didn't like intruding in their lives, they'd done enough for me, opening up their home, even to a bitch like me.

Nessie ran over to me and jumped on me, pulling me into a tight hug. She was fully grown, she knew more than me, but she'd only had a short life. Her bronze curls hung down to her hips, they'd only ever been trimmed, they were a contrast to my short poker-straight hair. She was pale just like the rest of them, but she had a faint pink on her cheeks. She was short, her big brown eyes mesmerised everyone, she used them to her advantage with her parents. She was the best friend a girl could have, even though she was half vampire, she didn't smell like the rest of them, she smelt human.

"Nessie...space!" I gasped. She gracefully slid back and just smiled at me. She wanted to tell me something, but didn't want Edward to know. He stared at me, looking deep into my eyes. Oh, mind-reading, I'll just stop thinking now. I smiled at Bella who grinned back, then I turned on my heel and strolled across to the pack.

"The almighty alpha? Not glued to his fabulous imprint? Shock horror!!" I gasped mockingly.

"Hilarious Leah, really. So, um, how's La Push?" He mumbled. In other words, how was I surviving, still living there, bumping into Sam nearly everyday.

"I haven't seen him for a while. I would prefer it if you asked me straight out, Jake. I'm not as fragile as you think, you know." I scolded him. Just as I said it, another vampire scent drifted down the stairs, Emmett.

"Leah! Did you hear me singing my tune?! I know, I know, I've got skills!" He grinned. I just laughed, Nessie signalled that she wanted to meet me at our place. I hung around for a couple of minutes, then said I was going for a run. I sprinted to our cliff, I found it when I was 5 and I took her too it as soon as I was a loud to be alone with her, her parent's were paranoid I would kill her or something, she fell in love with the cliff, anyone would, I mean, those views. We came here whenever we needed to talk. As I glided through the trees I saw her sat on the edge of the cliff, feet dangling off the edge, humming to herself.

"Alright, Nessie, what's up?" I asked, she looked like she was going to combust any second, she was bouncing up and down with a massive grin on her face.

"Congrats!" She screamed. I looked at her and twisted my face, she just giggled back. "Happy Birthday!" Huh? It was my birthday last week, no one said a word about it, I didn't want them to either.

"Umm, Ness, it's not my birthday" I whispered, I hated disappointing my kind-of best friend.

"I know silly! But you said you didn't want a fuss ON your birthday, this technically isn't your birthday! Okay, present time! Don't go insane when you open it, gimmie a chance to explain, okay?" She handed me a long rectangular box, it was silver with a red bow tied across it. I brushed my fingers across the satin ribbon, then I pulled at the bow and un-did the box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Preparation.**

Great, I was now trapped in this thing that people call a sun-bed. I'm already dark skinned for crying out loud! But, I've got to do as Alice says, the almighty alpha had ordered me too, so much for him not wanting to order people around. Apparently shopping with Alice and letting her make me up like some doll is heaps of fun, according to Quil and Embry, little liars. Since Nessie had given me the little box my life was hell. The little box held an invitation for me and a guest to go to Sam and Emily's wedding, when I opened it my heart dropped, I didn't understand why she would do this to me. Nessie wanted me to face my fears head on, seeing as we would all be moving away soon. She said she wanted me to show him what he's missing, well he's missing a broken bitch. So I was under-going a total make-over from the girls, so I would look amazing, well, try to look amazing. It wasn't going so well.

"Okay, time to get out Leah!" Alice chirped. I sighed and pushed the lid of the sun-bed, I almost took it off its hinges, but Bella stopped it before it would. Alice threw my old tattered clothes at me. "Hurry up." She ordered. I got dressed as slowly as I could, I knew what was next. Choosing the dress that I would wear, I dreaded this, dresses, showing my legs, and walking in heels. I was used to running in paws, not walking in heels. But I walked out of the tanning salon and thanked the woman on my way out. It was overcast, no sun, perfect for vampires. I walked over to Rosalie's car where Nessie, Bella, Alice and Rosalie stood, chatting happily. I still couldn't get over the fact that the stabbing pain went away whenever I was with vampires. As soon as I smelt them my worries faded and I was happy, I shuddered.

"Leah? You okay? We don't want you turning into a big bad wolf on us now!" Rosalie laughed hysterically, I just shrugged and got into the car. We started on the road that lead us back to the main shopping streets. We got out the car and wondered to the next shop, it looked, smaller than the rest, but knowing Alice, the dresses would be even more expensive.

"We have five dresses in this shop for you to try on, and you can choose, it's totally up to you Leah" She grinned at me.

"You're saying I get to pick my own dress? Alice, are you okay, I didn't think vampires could get sick!" I slapped my hand to her forehead, jokingly, ice-cold, as usual.

"Leah, you really think she would trust you? The only reason she's letting you is because she is totally in love with them all!" Nessie giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'm a little possessive about clothes! But look what she dresses herself in!" Alice whined. All four of them walked over to the chair's and sat down, I stood there helpless, I didn't know what to do, I hadn't been given any clothes to try on. At that moment a woman dressed in black pants and a black top walked over to me and thrust five dresses in my face.

"Ahhemmm! My clothes are perfectly fine, I just don't like designer!" I answered back. Alice gasped and leaned her head back on her chair. She was trying to see what dress I would pick, but it would be blurred like normal, she couldn't see us wolves. I used to think it was amazing, the enemy being clueless to what you were up to, but right now, I really wanted advice.

I walked over to the changing rooms, I pulled the curtain across, I studied the dresses. The first thing I touched was the price tag, I was in the middle of turning it over when Alice shouted "LEAH CLEARWATER DON'T YOU DARE!" I dropped the tag, sure, she was small, but mess with her and her clothes and you're dead. I took the first dress off its hanger and pulled it over my head, it was deep purple with a cross over strap at the front, it went to just above my knee, the fabric just hung off me, but in a flattering way. The silk moved against my skin as I examined it, my breasts were showing, a lot, this dress was not for me, no way. I pulled it off and put it back on the hanger, pulling the next one on as soon as I was done with the last one. This one I liked, it was black, I know your not supposed to wear black to a wedding but I don't care. It was a halter neck, it clung to my curves, it clung to me until it hit my hips, at that point it flared out elegantly, reaching the floor. White stones were beaded on, all around and up the halter neck straps, they were in a sort-of fireworks pattern, this was the only pattern on the dress, the rest of it was a glossy black. I yanked back the curtain to show Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie my choice, Nessie gasped, I smiled at her timidly.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, I tried to read their expressions, but they all seemed to be blank. "Alice? Rosalie? Nessie? Bella?" I asked, again.

"Leah, wow." Rosalie gasped. Okay, now I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"So, you all like it? Alice?" I pressed for more information, they weren't telling me much.

"Hell yeah!" Nessie screamed, she'd been spending too much time with Emmett. Bella shot Nessie an angry look, I guess she didn't want her half-vampire daughter saying these things.

"Leah, you look amazing, I mean, I know I'm good, but you look phenomenal!" Alice complemented me, and herself at the same time. I just blushed while Bella nodded at me, she didn't really have an opinion on shopping, she only came because she liked me. I went back into the changing rooms and got changed. I carefully placed my dress on it's hanger, and put it in my left hand. I grabbed the other ones with my right and walked out the changing rooms, the woman signalled for me to put my other dresses on the rack outside the changing room. I was left with my perfect dress in my hand. I rushed over to the girls, they were paying for my dress, Alice made me look away while she gave the woman the money. I knew it would be expensive, I was planning on paying Alice back, but I don't think she'd let me.

Alice took my dress out of my hand and gave it to the woman, who wrapped it up in tissue paper and put it in a box, then she put it in a bag, what happened to less packaging? Saving the environment and all that! I went to take the bag from her, but Nessie grabbed it before I could. She smiled at me, slid her arm into mind and lead me out of the shop, the cold air hit my face suddenly, going into my eyes, making them water.

"Leah? You okay?" Alice asked. "I mean, it's an amazing dress but nothing to cry about, sweetie!" She laughed, I just smiled at her, truth be told I wasn't okay, I was so scared of walking into that wedding and everyone staring at me. My stomach started to churn, making weird noises, I knew everyone could hear it, but no one said anything, they all knew how I felt, Edward had told them, I was sure of it. The only person who gave me a choice on weather I wanted to go to this wedding was Embry, at one point he'd even suggested lying to them, telling them we went, but really we went to the cafe and had burgers. But I told him they'd all know, Edward could read our minds, we couldn't hide it forever.

We were about half way back to the Cullen's when Nessie finally broke the silence we had lapsed into.

"So, the wedding is tomorrow. You okay about everything?" She could've been asking about if I was okay about what I was wearing, but knowing her, she was talking about the fact I was going to my ex-boyfriend and his imprint's wedding, oh, and I was still in love with him.

"I guess, I just have to face my fears head on, right?" I winked at her, she just smiled and then we all continued to look out the windows of Edward's Volvo. We pulled up to the Cullen's house, the smell didn't hit me anymore, it was just like smelling one of the guys, the Cullen's were like family to me now, I needed them, and I liked to think that they needed me. Every time I saw their house it stunned me, it was unbelievably beautiful, I loved coming here from my house in La Push, but when I went home I felt like I lived in a hole, mind you, every house looked like a hole in comparison to this house. Bella parked the car and everyone got out, four doors clicked at the same time, and five pairs of shoes clicked on the floor at the same time.

We walked in through the front door, I could smell food, delicious food, I seemed to me cake. I followed the smell to fine Esme slicing the cake into five massive pieces. I looked at the table to find Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth sat looking at the cake, drooling a little.

"Guys, it's cake, calm down." They all turned to face me. They looked like they were expecting me to burst out laughing at my 'joke', but I was being deadly serious. Esme handed the biggest piece to me.

"There you go Leah, did you have a good time?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, actually, I found an amazing dress, it's bla-" A cold, hard thing smacked me in the mouth, I looked down at it was Alice's hand, cutting me off.

"Do not tell them, Leah Clearwater, it's a surprise." She gave me a stern look, turned on her heel and walked away. I just started back after her, laughing.

"Woah, must be some dress!" Embry laughed and grinned at me. I took a seat next to him and grabbed a fork. I ate my cake slowly, enjoying every bite, I looked up on my 3rd bite and found the rest of the pack staring at me. They all burst out laughing, I looked round to see if Esme was there, she was, looking at me with a grin on her face.

"Leah, its cake, not sex. Cut the noises." Jake laughed. Everyone joined in, but I didn't care.

"What Jake, you and Nessie have had sex?!?" I shouted, loud enough for Edward and Bella to hear, who were in their cottage. They were next to me in a flash, giving Jake an evil look.

"What?" Edward roared. Bella pulled him out the room, when she saw the look on Jake's face, it was clear they hadn't had sex, he would think about it more. I burst out laughing when they'd gone. Jake just slumped back into his chair and Nessie went to sit on his knee. I carried on eating my cake, in the same way as before, no one said anything, they were scared I'd get them in trouble with the big bad vamps, I sniggered to myself when I'd finished my cake and put the plate back on the table. All of a sudden everyone was in the kitchen, looking at me, I realised that they wanted to make a plan for tomorrow.

"Okay, I get it, no hating on them, blah blah blah...." I complained. They all laughed, they thought I was joking?

"I'll pick you up at six, okay Leah?" Embry asked, I just nodded. I was thankful that we'd only been asked to the night-time party. I don't know what would have happened to me if I'd had to see him say his vows to another woman. Tears filled my eyes, blurring everyone, Embry whispered something to me, but I didn't catch it, I was too focused on not crying in front of everyone.

"Leah, you'll get ready here. I'll help you." Alice grinned, by help she meant do everything for me, well, everything except put me in my dress, she was confident I could do that one thing myself without messing it up. Everything was in place, apart from me. Everything seemed to be fine, but I wasn't, I was the only one worried, upset, angry at the fact he was getting married. I was still totally in love with him, but I had to get over him. The rest of the night consisted of me sitting next to Embry, worrying about tomorrow. At the end of the night, I phased and went home, I climbed into bed, curled up into a ball and let sleep take me, the only place where Sam couldn't get to me.

**

* * *

****Just a little note to say thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely! Listen to some Muse while you read this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

My eyes opened slowly, the light burned my eyes. I stretched out of my ball, the mattress wasn't right, it felt, too soft, my mattress was a zillion years old, but I didn't have enough money to change it. I scanned the room, I wasn't in my room, this was a room I'd never been in. The ceiling looked old, cracks were its main feature, it looked as if it was going to come crashing down on me any second, but I couldn't move it was like I was frozen in this bed. I looked around the room more; the walls were a dark blue, almost black. Wooden shelves lined the walls, they were full of books, most of them old, beginning to peel on the corners. I began to scan the lower half of the room; three guitars were thrown in the corner, with sheets surrounding them. Clothes were on the floor, all stuffed into piles, man, this person was messy. I looked beside me, I saw a picture of a young boy with this mother, they were both dark-skinned and grinning. I rolled over and found more shelves with books on, and more clothes on the floor, I also found Embry sat, sleeping in a chair. The chair was wicker, and didn't look comfortable. I pushed myself up, so I was sat up right, I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He looked, so young, I was used to the laughing man Embry, this sleeping Embry was totally different, he looked like the little boy in the picture. But, still I needed to go to the Cullen's.

I threw the first thing that I could find at his head, it was his alarm clock. There was a loud, deep thud and he was opening his eyes. His eyes scanned the room quickly, they'd turned into slits and he was in a crouched position on the floor.

"Jeez, Embry, it was an alarm clock." I said, still looking at him, he didn't move for a couple of seconds, and then all of a sudden he was in a up-right position, grimacing at me.

"Sorry, I don't usually have alarm clocks thrown at me every day." He snapped back, my head recoiled back, I'd never seen him like this before, he looked so on edge, like he was worried something was going to jump into his room, any second.

"Sorry, I need to get to the Cullen's, Alice needs to make me up for, well, you know." I apologised, I didn't know he was going to be touchy about it, he usually took things like that in his stride, he knew I was mean, he usually made a joke out of it. I just avoided looking at him, I heard him sit back in his chair, we sat like this for a while, I didn't look up, I heard him move every so often, but that was it. I finally looked up, he was right there, in my face, looking into my eyes.

"Sorry, I was worried about you last night. I came to talk to you, and you were curled up into a ball, your face was soaking wet, crying?" He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Err, yeah. Sorry." I breathed.

"Sorry? You don't need to be sorry, Leah." He was still looking into my eyes. "I know how scared you are about today; you know you don't have to go."

"I do have to go. This is my present from Nessie, plus, Alice would kill me if I didn't go, and you know that!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad you picked me as your date, though." He grinned. The old Embry was back, I forgot about how much it hurt me when he snapped back at me, if that's how I made people feel when I snapped back, I really should stop, I mean, that was horrible! Embrywalked over to his wardrobe pulled out a massivet-shirt and some shorts, which looked ten sizes too small for him and threw them at me. I realised he wanted me to wear them, great. He pointed me in the right direction and I went to his bathroom, I closed the door behind me, locking it. I pulled my dirty clothes off, I looked in the mirror, after a night of crying in my sleep, I looked awful, my eyes were blotchy, my hair was a mess, and my face was red. I knew Alice was good, but no one was that good. I wish I could just crawl into a hole and never come out, I had to go to Sam's wedding today, I always thought I would be there, just not as a guest. I quickly put the massive t-shirt on, which was more like a dress and the shorts that, surprisingly, fitted me.

I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door shut, after me, I looked around Embry's hall, it was full of pictures of, who I was guessing, him and is mum. They both looked so happy together, the perfect little family, in their own little world, he never really talked about her, I would if I looked that happy with my mum. I could hear someone cracking eggs into a bowl, I peeked in Embry's room, but he wasn't there, so I followed the sound down stairs. I was greeted by Embry crushing an egg between his thumb and finger, he laughed when he did it, I laughed too, he looked up and grinned at me.

"I've had those shorts since I was 13, I knew they'd come in handy one day!" He laughed, he seemed to be very proud of himself. I giggled at him, I walked over to the counter and jumped so I was sat on the edge of it. I swung my legs round while I watched him crack eggs between his fingers. Surprisingly, the little boy Embry came back, his face lit up every time he cracked an egg, I just kept giggling, who knew making eggs could be this fun? When he'd finally sorted himself out, he cracked twelve eggs into a bowl, and mixed them together, he then did his best attempt to scramble them, but they all ended up sticking to the pan. He salvaged what he could and put them on two plates. He placed the plates on his wooden kitchen table, gesturing for me to sit down. I did and he pushed my chair back in for me.

"Enjoy!" He boomed. We both ate our eggs, I couldn't eat all mine, so Embry took one for the team and polished mine off too. Neither of us talked and if I did it would have been about how much I still love Sam, so I thought I'd leave the talking. Embry kind of guessed that I didn't want to talk, so we just sat in silence for a while, it was nice, I was relaxed being in silence with Embry, I don't know why, silence with other people was just awkward.

"So, we going? It's just turned 4 in the afternoon, you know." What?!? Alice was going to kill me! The only reason she hadn't come down here and dragged me up there was because of the treaty. Aw, man she's never going to let this go, I'm in for a life of make-over's and shopping trips!

"Okay, let's phase, it'll be quicker." I said as I was running out the door, we went our separate ways, I took my clothes off and phased, I didn't have anything to tie my clothes to my leg, so I just carried them in my mouth. I ran to the Cullen's with Embry trailing behind, boy, these lad's were slow! As soon as I could smell them I phased back, I think Embry saw, but I didn't have time to bother with that. I ran in human form to the Cullen's house, as fast as I could, which was still faster than Embry in wolf form. I got to the Cullen's back door and rushed in, I came to a holtand gasped for air, I'd never been so out of breath before, even when I killed all those new born vampires to save Bella from Victoria.

I looked up and Alice was stood tapping her foot, glaring at me.

"Leah Clearwater! I didn't think I was going to see you today!"She screamed. "For God sake! What have you done to your face?!? What are those shorts?!? Where have you been?!? Explain!!" She screamed at me, at that moment Embry walked into the room and slung his arm round my shoulders.

"Sorry, Alice she's been with me." He apologised and winked at me. I giggled at him, everyone turned round so they were facing us, and I mean everyone, even Emmett and Rose had managed to prise themselves away from each other's face's to look at us. I could feel myself getting redder, red isn't a pretty colour on me!

"Whitt woooo!" Emmett shouted. "So you and Leah, I guess I could see it!" He laughed, I growled. "Joke! Jeez Leah, hormones, again?" He laughed even louder this time, making me growl even louder. Rosalie smacked him across the back of the head, he carried on laughing, Alice smiled at me, I knew what they were all thinking, I didn't have to be a mind-reader freak like Edward, to know that. I'm right, there all thinking we had sex, right, Eddykins? He laughed and nodded at me.

"No, we did not have sex. We are friends, but, you guys wouldn't understand that, seeing as your all in 'love' with each other." I snapped. Everyone looked away, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie and Alice came towards me, Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, I looked behind me and Embrywinked at me again, I giggled. What was wrong with me? I just giggled, again! I was taken into the massive bathroom, I didn't understand why it was so big! None of them even peed! I was pushed into a chair, and told to sit there until they were done. Great, I was going to be trapped here for hours while they tried to make me beautiful, it wasn't going to work, and they knew it. It didn't matter what I looked like, no one was even going to be looking at me when Emily was around, everything about her was beautiful, I'm not surprised he imprinted on her.

"Sooo....You and Embry, huh?" Alice whispered, I'm not sure why, everyone could hear us, she started playing with my hair.

"Naw, were just friends." I sighed. She carried on curling my hair, and winding it round her fingers after it had been curled, every so often Rosalie walked out and then came back in again with various bottles and brushes in her hands. When my hair was done Alice moved on to doing my make-up, she powdered my face, slightly.

"You're going to look beautiful, trust me!" I did trust her, it was myself I didn't trust, I knew I would end up ruining it somehow. Sam was a married man now, there was nothing I could do about it, I just needed to let it go, at least try. When Alice had finally finished trying to make me look beautiful it was six o'clock, on the dot, me and Embry had to be there for six and I didn't even have my dress on yet!

"Alice. I'm late!" She just looked at me, like I'd said something hilarious and she was trying not to laugh.

"You're dreading going to Sam's wedding, but you're worried your late?!" She asked, trying to hold back her laugh.

"I don't want to go, but I'd rather be polite and on time!" I snapped. I need to stop snapping! "Sorry, I'll stop snapping at you, thanks for this, by the way." I looked up at her through my lashes and she was grinning at me.

"No problem, just be careful with the make-up, it took ages!" She pleaded, I just nodded, I didn't want to say anything else now, I just wanted to get this over and done with, Nessie brought my dress in for me and they all left the room while I put it on, I wasn't a loud to see myself until the look was complete, Alice had told me. I slipped my dress on, I loved the way the material felt against my skin, I loved this dress, I wonder if you could marry a dress...

I opened the door and walked downstairs, my shoes clomped on the floor, surprisingly, I didn't fall, I was looking at my feet all the way down the stairs I could hear people breathing, some heavier than others. I could hear someone jumping and clapping, Alice probably, I put my foot on the floor and made sure I could stand properly. I looked up and scanned the room, everyone was looking at me, Emmett had his mouth open, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were all smiling at me, I guessed they were trying to reassure me, the pack, were looking right at my face, grinning. Alice was jumping and clapping, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie and Esme were all staring at me, admiring my dress. I smiled at them all, Embry made his way over to me, he was wearing a suit, with the top button un-done. He winked at me again and I laughed.

Alice darted out of the room, and ran back in with a mirror, which was bigger than her. She stood in front of me and held the mirror up, I gasped, wow. I didn't know I could look like this, the dress fitted perfectly, my hair looked soft and shiny it was delicately curled, my make-up was suttle a little powder covering up my blemished and a tiney bit of eyeliner to make my eyes stood out, I hadn't realized that she'd put earrings on me, they matched the pattern on the front of my dress and dangled elegantly down my long neck. Alice was a miracle worker!

"So, are we all just going to stand around admiring my date or can we leave?" Embry joked.

"Sure, sure, see you guys later." Jake nodded. As we walked out of the room I heard someone wolf-whistle Emmett, I'm guessing, judging by the look on his face. Embry lead me to Rosalie's car, he opened the passenger door for me, I sat in my seat, being careful not to rip my amazing dress. Embry climbed into the driver's seat and grinned at me.

"Ready?" He asked, I just nodded while he pulled out of the Cullen's drive.

* * *

**I wrote this while I was listening to I'll be your Lover too - Robert Pattinson...It might explain why it's a little vague....REVIEW! Thanks for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Party.**

We pulled up to the Pine River Ranch in La Push, Embry had no trouble finding it, but it was right in the middle of a forest, only a small wooden sign pointing to go down a little dirt path, since it had been raining the path was basically mud and leaves. Rosalie was going to go insane, we'd gotten her car covered in mud, before we left it was shiny and new, now it looked like it had been around for as long as Edward and it was now brown. I looked at the building, it was small, but cute. The bricks were lined with ivy, which was a deep green, which high-lighted the rich, dark brown wood, which was on the double doors, the doors looked like they had been hand carved, they had small lines all over, but still appeared to be smooth. The ivy twisted up the building, stopping at the roof, which was covered in burgundy tiles, a thin layer of moss covered some of the tiles, the building was surrounded by trees, it smelt like wood, but there was something wrong with the smell, oh, Sam's pack were here, they didn't smell right to me anymore.

Embry parked Rosalie's car, got out and brushed himself off, he walked over to my side of the car, opened my door, and I stepped out the car. My foot pressed into the mud with a loud squish, I checked for mud on my shoes, I was clean. I took a deep breath and took Embry's arm for support, both moral and physical, he lead me to the double doors, I would have stood there and admired the detail in them, but I had to go inside. I kept taking deep breaths, trying to force myself to look happy, it wasn't working, I started to panic, I kept gasping for air but it wasn't going to my lungs. Embry guided me to the side of the building where we'd parked Rosalie's car, I kept gasping, no air was going to my lungs, I was panicking. Embry grasped me by the shoulders and shook me, I looked at him, right into his eyes and took breaths at the same time as him.

"Calm down, Leah. Keep breathing!" Embry ordered me, he looked so worried, almost like he could burst out crying right there and then. I kept looking at him, focusing on his breathing, my breathing, our breathing. I'd finally calmed down, Embry looked at his watch, he smiled.

"We're an hour late, Leah. Good job freaking out!" He grinned at me, trust him to make a joke out of this, he was turning into a wolf-boy version of Emmett. A cold breeze hit my face, along with a few droplets of water, okay, I had to get inside, if my face got wet my make-up would run off, and that means I would be killed by Alice. I look Embry's arm again, that physical and moral support was good.

"Shall we?" I smiled, okay, smiling is good, you can do this Leah, you can do this. We got to the double doors again, I focused on Embry's face this time. As I was staring at this face he pushed the right door open and a soft quiet song flowed out of the door and hit us in the face. A strong light glowed off us, I decided it would be best if I faced everyone, instead of looking up at Embry, I was starting to get a pain in my neck. I looked at everyone, their faces weren't clear because the light was shining in my face, but I saw that everyone was looking at us, I smiled at the blank faces, not knowing who was who. Embry guided me over to a table at which Billy, Rebecca, Paul, Jared and Kim were sat at. Billy grinned at me and Embry, we got weak smiles from everyone else, Embry pulled the chair out for me, I sat down and he pushed it back in for me, he then sat next to me. I studied the room, the brick continued to the inside, but it wasn't covered in anything, just bare brick, the ceiling was white but it had wooden beams travelling across it, draping from the wooden beams were fairy lights, they twinkled in the dark room. One glowing light focused on the dance-floor where couples spun round gracefully. The tables were covered in pure white table cloths, with a light pink flower in a long vase in the middle, the tables were scattered with pink petals, I was guessing they were the same petals as the flower in the middle of the table.

I looked round the room once again and I saw people's faces, because I didn't have the glowing light in my face, I recognised everyone, all of Sam's family, all of Emily's, everyone looked so happy. All of their eyes were focused on a couple spinning around the dance floor, I skimmed past the couple, I kind of guess who it would be. I focused my eyes on the guests on my table, Paul and Jared were staring at me, well the pattern on my dress actually, hold on! They were checking out my- ughhh! Perverts! I went to snap at them, but Embry held my shoulders back and whispered in my ear, "Remember, showing them what they're missing."

He then took my hand and lead me to the small, but virtually empty dance floor, I'm yours was playing quietly, I twisted my arms around his neck and he hesitantly put his hands in the curve of my back I laughed and he went red.

"You look like your enjoying yourself, Leah." Embry laughed, he looked in his element, it was almost as if he fed off happy people, it was surprising that we were such good friends, I was a nasty person he was happy all the time, but we fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a jig-saw puzzle.

"I am, is there something wrong with that, Embry?" I winked.

"Not at all, Leah." Then he winked, every time he did that my knee's went weak and I could have giggled like there was no tomorrow.

"We're obviously very welcome here," I said sarcastically as I scanned the room. "No one has even talked to us since we walked in, they just stared at us."

"No, Leah, they stared at you, I mean you're ho-" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shush!" He stopped talking. "Have you ever wanted to dance in the rain?"

"I can't say I have."The song was finished and it looked like more people were getting up to dance, so I lead him back to our table.

"Well aren't you two cute!" Kim squealed, she'd obviously slipped up on the not talking to a member of the other pack, Jared shot her a look and she sat back in her chair, defeated.

"Thanks, Kim. You and Jared look move in love tha-"

"We are, Leah." Jared hissed at me. At that moment Sam and Emily drifted over to our table, holding hands, my heart dropped, tears pricked at my eyes, wanting to be shed. No. I'm not doing this, get a grip Leah. So I gripped onto Embry's hand, he pulled me round and made it so I was sat on his knee, what was he doing?

"Just don't look." He mumbled into my ear, this hot breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine, not the uncomfortable shiver, the amazing, phenomenal-

"You look lovely, Leah." Emily smiled at me from across the table, I just forced my face muscles to work and attempted a smile back. I looked back to Embry, he was having a conversation with Sam about if there'd been and vampires in La Push, we weren't really supposed to be talking about it, but I guess that plan had gone out the window.

I was still sat on Embry's knee while they were having this conversation, every so often Sam's eyes could flash to me, then back to Embry and he would shake his head, who did he think he was? Judging my relationships, yeah I like Embry, what's the problem, just because it has nothing to do with some imprinting crap.

I, me Leah Clearwater, like, like like, Embry Call, Embry Call!

I was not expecting that to come out tonight! I looked up at him to study his face, his big brown eyes looked right back at me, he'd grown his hair out, so it wasn't the cropped short that Sam's pack had, it looked better, so soft, if I reached my hand up and – STOP! This was going too far, these emotions needed to be pushed into the box in my mind and locked up, like they had been for a while. I didn't think about it, because I know it will hurt me eventually, just like Sam did.

I hadn't noticed that my hand had crept up to his face and the tips of my fingers were following the line of his jaw, his skin was so smooth. He looked down at me and grinned; he kissed my forehead and then continued his chat with Sam. I could feel eyes burning into me, I looked round the table to find everyone looking at me and Embry, everyone looked stunned, I know we kind of looked like a couple, but what's the big shock? Someone other than Sam could like me, what's the big deal with that? I looked at Sam properly, he looked happy, the stabbing pain was still in my gut, it was always there, but the pain dulled somewhat when I was around people that loved me, maybe that was the trick, find love and I won't be suck a broken bitch.

Embry started to shake, his face went into a pained expression, like someone had told him something he didn't want to think about. He was still looking at Sam, I hadn't been listening to their conversation so I didn't know what was going on, but Sam didn't look rattled at all. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall. He slammed the wooden doors shut; they rattled the ivy, which was swaying in the breeze, I could hear things running along the floor, in the other direction, I guess we must have disturbed some animals.

Embry's whole body was shaking, his suit was ripping at the edges, from the force of his shaking, he walked towards the forest, taking large heavy steps, his breathing hitched up a notch and his shaking became quicker, he was about to phase, and leave me stood on my own.

"Embry! Don't, please. Have you ever seen a wolf with make-up on? I'll be forced to phase if you are, I don't wanna ruin the look!" I motioned towards my body, even though I knew he couldn't see me, he still had his back to me, but he stopped walking and his shaking slowed down, his breathing became slower and softer. He turned on the heal of his foot and faced me, his face was blank, but his cheeks were stained with tears, he just looked at me, while they rolled down his face and dropped off the end of his chin. I ran over to him, tripping on the end of my dress and stumbling right into him, he didn't move he just wrapped his arms around my waste and rested his head on the top of my curls.

I put my hand on his heart and felt it beating under my palm, it was quick, probably from the nearly phasing and running off incident. I wish I could read his mind right now, I want to know what Sam said that ticked him off so much, I mean it must have been bad to get him this upset. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him, he was avoiding making eye-contact with me.

"Embry Call, tell me what's going on, right now." I looked at him right in the eyes, he finally looked at me and smiled timidly. "Now." I snarled at him, I wasn't having any of that 'protecting me' nonsense, I wanted to know, now.

"It's just Sam." He stopped and looked at me.

"Well, I kind of guessed that, what'd he do?"

"For a while now, he's been bugging me about coming back to La Push, to be with my real family. I said no, but then he got Paul and Jared on my back about it, they just won't leave me alone, Leah, I don't know what to do anymore."

I turned round and went towards the wooden doors, I wasn't having that, how dare he, poor Embry! Before I'd reached the doors Embry had wrapped his arms around my waste and was pulling me towards the car.

"Embry! Put me down!" I screamed. He pulled me over his shoulder into a fire-man's lift.

"No. We're leaving Leah."

He pushed me into the car and put my belt on for me, he slammed the door and ran round to his side, he climbed in the car and drove down the little dirt path and went back the way we'd come. I'm not a child, I don't need to be protected by some teenage boys who turn into wolves in their spare time. I was just as strong, well not quite as strong, but I could kick all their asses at running, they needed to stop doing the whole big brother thing. I really liked Embry, I knew what he was trying to do, but I was sick of being protected, I wasn't that fragile.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, I looked over to Embry, his tears had dried, he didn't look like he'd been crying at all. He parked Rosalie's car in its usual spot, I undid my belt, got out the car slammed the door behind me and stormed into the house, everyone was sat waiting for us, I stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, my make-up had survived the night, my hair was still perfectly curled and my dress still looked the way it did when I left the house.

There was a small knock on the door, it smelt like one of the Cullen's, I pulled the door open and stood in front of me was Rosalie, great she was going to kill me for what happened to her car. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door after her, I went to sit on the edge of the gigantic bath they had. She walked over to me and wrapped her icy arms around my shoulders, that was the only cold I could feel, vampire skin, but it was different with the Cullen's, I didn't hate them like I was supposed to.

"Embry just told us." She whispered.

"Thanks for the hug." I squeezed her back and she let go and grinned at me, she was usually a bitch to everyone, but she seemed nice enough to me.

"Want me to drive you to Sam's?" She said as she was looking in the mirror, playing with her hair.

"You'd do that for me? What about the border?"

"Were aloud the across the border for special reasons, if he thinks you're coming back, it's a special reason, right?" She grinned at me and pulled me out of the bathroom. She dragged me into Alice's room.

Alice was stood with a pair of jeans and a top in her hand.

"Throw those on, we'll make you look hot." She winked at me, I threw the clothes on quickly running back into Alice's room, I sat on the chair.

"Any idea what you're going to say?" Alice asked while she was touching up my make-up.

"Nope, I'm sure it'll come to me when I see him." They both thought I was going to tell him I didn't want to be in his pack, but truth be told I wasn't going to tell him just that, I wanted to tell him I didn't need him anymore, that I could live without him.

We'd lied to everyone about where we were going, Rosalie had made Emmett clean her car while she came up to see me, it looked brand-new again. She sped through the streets while I tried to figure out what I was going to say, I still loved him, there was no denying that, you can love someone but that doesn't mean you like them, right? Rose pulled up outside Sam's house, I got out.

"I'll be back when you need me."

"How will you know when I'm done?"

"I'll be listening."

She drove off into the dark, her lights were switched off, because she didn't need them to see. I stood outside the two-bed roomed house, which was too familiar to me, I knew every part of it, where everything was, I was pretty much sure that nothing had been changed. I studied the worn bricks that made the house, the wooden door frame that looked like it was about to snap, the garden, now that had changed, it now held healthy looking grass and all kinds of flowers. It looked like it belonged somewhere else, that garden didn't belong to Sam and Emily's house. I could smell them inside, I knew they knew I was here, they would have heard Rose's car, it wasn't the quietest thing in the world.

I walked over to the door and knocked, I took a deep breath as the door was pulled open and I was greeted by three, big, grinning men.

* * *

**Soo...that was interesting! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading!! Chapter 5 will be up...soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three big grinning wolf-men. They towered over me and I suddenly felt weak, Jake's pack didn't make me feel like this, they'd always supported me, and protected me. I didn't want to stand outside all night, I went to speak and I was pulled into a massive four-way hug, I was forced against their bodies while their arms were wrapped around me I fought against it, but it was no use, they were so strong.

"Welcome back, Lee-Lee." Sam whispered to me, I went weak at the knees, I was grateful that they'd pulled me into this death-grip; otherwise I was worried I might have fallen to the floor. I only noticed when they'd put me down that I'd been dragged into the kitchen, where Emily stood, still in her wedding dress, smiling at me, she'd already pulled a chair out for me and there was a cup of coffee on the table in front of it, I guessed that it was for me. Emily signalled towards the chair, which confirmed it, so I sat down and wrapped my hands round the warm up.

"I'm-I mean-We're so glad your back Leah, it's going to be amazing," Emily blabbed on. "All we need to do now is get your Mum to see sense and divorce Charlie, you wouldn't want to stay related to the Cullen's, would you?" She pulled a face when she said my family's name. I didn't say anything, I was still trying to think of what I was going to say.

"Glad to have you back," Paul squirmed. "You stink, Leah." I guess I really smelt to them, but they didn't smell too good either, they were too dirty for my liking.

"Yeah, I agree Paul!" Jared boomed, idiot.

"So, we need to make sure that you can hear us in wolf form, again. Did you tell Jake you were leaving? We all presumed you'd been thrown out, seeing as Rosalie brought you down here." His voice was husky, like he had something stuck in his throat, when I saw the other two boys' reaction to his husky voice, I realised that it was his alpha voice, huh, I guess he really didn't have a claim over me.

"See, the thing is, I don't want to come back." I whispered. Sam sat up taller, I think he was trying to go all alpha on me, like that was going to make a difference.

"Okay, I think we need to talk about this." He said, calmly, like he was trying not to smack me in the face.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" Sam nodded, I didn't really need to go, I just wanted to focus myself, and I couldn't do that with Sam looking at me. I walked down the little hall, it was lined with pictures of Sam and his loved ones, I had been taken off that wall, along with the other pack, the day we left for the Cullen's. I walked up the stairs, taking my time, the stairs creaked with every step I took, they'd been like this since I could remember. I locked the bathroom door behind me, I looked in the mirror, I was sure Alice had used some special kind of make-up that never wore off, I mean when I did mine, it never stayed like this, I was considering taking Alice everywhere with me from now on.

I really don't know how to do this; I wanted to tell him that I didn't need him anymore, that I could live without him. I needed to get down there and confront him, I wish I could stay up here forever. I looked round the bathroom, taking every little detail in, the bottles on the bath weren't lined up straight, the showerhead wasn't on the hook fully, oh and my old toothbrush was upside down. He'd kept my toothbrush, woah, that's messed up, he was a married man for god sake, and he'd kept his ex-girlfriend's toothbrush. Why had I come here? I had tried to get away, but it was like he had some kind of claim over me, almost like he was the drug and I was an addict. There, I'd admitted I was addicted to him, I didn't feel any better about it. I wonder how far the jump was from the bathroom window to the ground, I think I could make it without killing myself. I sighed and walked over to unlock the door, at that moment I really started listening to the faint mumbles coming from under my feet.

"It's okay, boys, I'll work my magic. She'll come crawling back."

"I think I'll leave sweetie, love you."

Then I heard a door close shut, it sounded like the back door, then everything went silent. They knew I'd heard them, I started shaking, I quickly checked myself in the mirror and went down stairs. As the front door came into view I saw it was guarded by Sam, Jared and Paul, they were trying to stop me from leaving.

I couldn't control my shaking, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest any second. Seeing him stood there, it was like I'd never seen him before, his face etched with lines I didn't know he had, but his skin looked perfectly smooth. He looked bigger, but he didn't seem scary at all, I think the idea of him scared me more. Well, really he was just my old Sam, the person I loved, who I had cared about for all these years, and I still cared about. The thing that scared me the most was the fact I knew that I was going to keep caring about him, no matter how hard I tried not to. No, you're not doing this to yourself! Stay strong Leah, you can face him.

"Leah..." Sam breathed in his husky voice, just hearing him say my name still gave me pleasure. "We think it would be best if you came back to La Push, to be with your true alpha" He took a step towards me, his hands held up. "Please, we need you Leah." I stopped shaking, I think I stopped breathing, I just stood there looking at him. I love him, I should go back, La push is my home. "Come on Lee-Lee, we love you" He called me Lee-Lee, oh god! Breathe Leah breathe! Focus.

I growled at him, he gave me that look, when he warned me off, he always had that look. His two little monkeys stood at his flanks, they edged closer towards me. I was still shaking, I felt like I was going to rip into pieces any second. I didn't want to phase, I wanted to do this human to human. I wanted to tell Sam I didn't need him anymore, I wanted to make myself believe that I didn't need Sam anymore "I-I'm not coming back Sam. Jake is the true alpha, and you know it. Your just scared your little monkeys will leave you," I gestured towards Paul and Jared. They glared at me, it felt like they were burning my soul with their eyes. "You think that you can get me to come back by calling me Lee-Lee?" My voice grew stronger, I took deeper breaths and looked him right in the eyes. This was the first time I'd looked at his eyes since he left me. "I will never come back, got it? I am in Jake's pack, it's where I belong. Oh, and the Cullen's," He flinched when I said their name. "There my family now, so if I was you I'd back off, unless you want a coven full of vampires on your back!" I screamed. He looked at me, like I was an alien. I curled my fingers into a ball and smacked him in the jaw with my right hand. I heard a loud crack and he was down, he was squirming on the floor, yelping in pain.

His monkey's rushed over to him and Emily came running through the back door towards him, she was crying, for god sake, it was a broken jaw that would take all of three hours to heal, she was acting like he'd been shot. I grinned at them and ran through the front door, Rosalie was waiting for me, just like she'd said, I got in the car and she drove off, but it was in a totally different direction from the Cullen's house.

".God." She squealed. I was still grinning, I didn't need Sam anymore.

"I know! I just kicked his ass!" I squealed with her. "Rose, where are we going?"

"The long way, I wanted to talk to you," She mumbled. "Emmett called while you were beating Sam up, see, err,"

"Spit it out."

"Embry is totally in love with you, he told all the guys, but you're not supposed to know, so don't say anything, but he LOVES YOU!!" What was this, high school? She rushed the words out and took a deep breath after she'd said it at vampire speed, she didn't need to breath, old habit I guess.

"Oh."

"You don't like him?!?"

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I've just gotten over my last failed relationship, I wasn't planning on getting into another one, any time soon."

"Whatever, we'll sort it." She laughed, it sounded like bells ringing, it was beautiful. She drove fast, so it wasn't much longer, but long enough for me to get my head together, we pulled up to the Cullen's house, soft music was playing, it sounded like Edward was playing the piano. There was a soft rhythmic thud and a mumble of some kind of song, an annoying one, I couldn't quite make it out until we parked.

"You love Leah, you love Leah, you love Leah!!" Emmett sung, emphasising the word love, more and more each time he sung it. We walked into the house to find Embry sat on the floor, playing on Emmett's Xbox, while Emmett skipped round him, singing the song. Edward was getting frustrated, so he hit the keys harder, trying to make his music drown out Emmett's childish song, Rose smiled at me and walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head, he stopped and sat on the floor, with Rose. I didn't know where to go, if I sat with Embry it would be so awkward, but if I didn't then he might think I was ignoring him.

I walked over and sat on the floor, next to him, I crossed my legs and focused on the screen, he was killing vampires, it made me laugh and he looked right at me.

"What? There not veggies!" He laughed, so did everyone else in the room. "Want a go?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, just explain it to me? I've never killed vampires on a game before."

After about half an hour of him trying to explain it to me I got it.

"Ready?"He smirked.

"Let's go, wolfy." I smirked back, he wasn't winning this. Everyone was scattered round the room, Bella and Edward were the only ones who left, and we didn't have to be mind readers to know what they were doing right now, they really need to quieten down their activities if you ask me. Emmett was judging who won, but didn't the game tell you that? I knew I was going to have to cheat, because I wasn't going to win this otherwise.

"GO!" Emmett boomed and the game started up, I killed 16 vampires, and Embry had killed 30, okay cheating time.

"Embry?" I said in the sweetest voice possible he looked right at me, into my eyes, I lined my gun up so it was pointing at Embry and bang! I WON!

I got up and did my victory dance, which involved skipping round Embry while he sat on the floor, shocked. Rose burst out laughing while Emmett nudged Embry, he looked annoyed.

"That's it." Embry ran after me, I was doing a lap of the room doing my victory dance. I ran outside screaming, he wasn't fast enough to catch me, but it was raining, so I stopped and let the rain soak me, I love rain. Embry ran into me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Embry! I was enjoying the rain!" I screamed. He pulled me down, but so he was still lifting me off the floor, our faces were so close together that we probably could have rubbed noses.

"Hey." He whispered, his breath tickled me face, rain droplets dripped off his lips as he spoke, wow, just wow.

"H-" I was interrupted by his lips touching mine, the rain hit our faces harder, but his lips just got softer as the kiss went on. He broke the kiss, but we stayed so our noses were touching, he grinned at me, I was speechless, I didn't think kisses could be like that. He rain wasn't letting up, I could've stayed like this forever, but I could hear people inside, I knew they'd want to talk. So Embry put me down, quite a way down, and we walked towards the house.

He grabbed my hand when we went through the back door, it sent that amazing shiver down my spine. We walked into the front room and every pair of eyes focused on our hands that were entwined, I went red, I could feel Embry's eyes on my face, which made me even redder. Everyone was silent while we went to sit on the floor next to Nessie and Jake, as soon as we sat down Bella started to talk.

"Leah, please don't go crazy." She worried. "But, we think it's time to move on." Silence. I didn't want to move, but I wasn't going to be left behind. I would be leaving my mother, but she had Charlie now, she wasn't as dependant on me anymore. I needed to escape from La Push, I needed to move on. Plus, the Cullen's were like family to me now.

"Okay, where next?" I asked, I was up for anything, as long as Embry was with me.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I hadn't been on my email in a while, so I checked it last night and BAM i've been put on so many people's favourite & alert lists it's unreal! But if your reading this and not reviewing...throw a review my way...you don't know what might happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Moving on, literally. **

The past few weeks had been spent planning, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Bella spent their time planning where to live, checking the weather, deciding what school to go to, what hospital Carlisle can work at and what house can be Esme's project whilst we live there. Jasper and Emmett where planning where they could hunt, depending on the location of the house. Rosalie and Alice spent their time deciding what clothes to take with them, and what they could buy there. Nessie, Jake and the rest of the pack were talking about what to do with Jake's dad, it was finally decided he would move in with Charlie and my mum. While all this was going all I could think of was Sam, it was bad enough that I hadn't been allowed back to La Push since the little incident, but I was now moving to England. The Cullen's thought it was amazing that I'd told him where to stick his pack and punched him in the face; Embry hadn't said much about it. The rest of the pack where furious, they wanted a full on fight with Sam for what he'd done, but I wouldn't let them, I'd done enough to him.

"Leah!! Come on!! I want you to try these clothes on, you can't walk around in shorts and a vest in England, you'll attract attention." Alice whined. She'd been trying to pull me from the chair for the past half an hour, I hadn't moved, why didn't she understand I wasn't a doll! Everyone shot me a pleading look, so I heaved myself from the chair and dragged my feet along the floor as I walked to the Cullen's bathroom. She'd handed me six pairs of jeans, three skirts (which I would never wear) and ten tops. She'd already packed for me, everything I owned apart from my toothbrush and iPod was being left behind. I threw the clothes on as quickly as I could. They all fitted and I didn't look a total mess, great. I drifted downstairs with the clothes still in my hands. I scanned the room, everyone was stood by the door with their suitcases next to them, car keys in hand. We're going now? They'd kept when we were going from me, they were worried I would tell my mum, even though they knew we were leaving they couldn't know when, because they would make a fuss.

"Leah, let's go." Edward ordered.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me where abouts we will be living, I know that it's England, that's it." I questioned, looking Esme in the eyes. She just smiled and Embry pushed me out of the door, that's basically what the day consisted of, me being pushed around by the guys. When we'd got past the snotty, annoying check in woman, we just had to sit there. So I sat, in silence, then we boarded the plane and I got sat next to Embry. He looked like he was going to pass out any second, so I wasn't going to get much conversation there. I plugged my iPod into my ears and pressed play on the playlist Sam had made for me when we were together. I couldn't bring myself to let go, I thought I was over this, I thought I could be strong again, but nothing could get rid of the stabbing pain in my gut, which was a permanent feature in my life now. I studied the plane, I was surrounded by couples, everyone was allowed to bring their imprints and loved ones. But I didn't have anyone, neither did Embry I suppose. He always seemed so happy when I was with him, I didn't understand why I was the twisted bitch and he was the nice happy person everyone loved. Why is he friends with me? I guess we were more than friends, love is so confusing. My mind continued to go round like this for hours, until everything went a little blurry on the edges, and I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard giggles, it sounded like Nessie. While my eyes adjusted to the light, I realised I was surrounded by warm arms, I tried to move but the arms held me back. I looked across to see everyone giggling at us. They looked like they'd been laughing for a long time, dry streaks from tears were down Nessie's face.

"What?" I snarled. They all shut up, none of them looking at me anymore.

"It's just, we think it's, umm, cute!" Nessie squeaked. What's cute? Oh, the fact Embry has his arms round me is cute and funny? For people who've been around for a hundred years they sure are immature.

"Children." I muttered under my breath. Then the plane began its descent into Manchester airport, Nessie started bouncing in her chair, Jake had to pin her down to stop her from jumping right off. A few ear pops later we were getting our luggage. Edward and Jasper had managed to bribe to snotty woman to let us take more luggage on that we were allowed. We'd finally pulled our 20 cases off and found our cars. Everyone's was there, even Jake's rabbit. Nessie bounded over to, what looked like, a brand-new mini-cooper. She got some keys out and threw them to me, I didn't understand. A car, for me, huh?

"We thought you could do with another present, since the other done didn't work out..." She trailed off, I left the cases next to Emmett's jeep and ran across to, my mini cooper. I jumped in and grinned.

"I love you!" I squealed.

"Okay, follow us Leah. Everyone, get in your cars!" Bella grinned. I followed them happily in my car. Taking in some of the sites on the way, England was green, just like Forks. But I seemed damper, wow, a place was wetter than Forks, I thought I'd never see the day! They'd decided to drive across the countryside. On both sides of the road where fields, flowers were evenly placed across the grass, I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. The roads began to curve slightly, trees started to line the sides of the roads, they were all different shapes, and they all curved around each other forming beautiful angles. The leaves where changing from green to brown, they were a reddish colour, which complemented the green fabulously. It looked nothing like the forests in forks, the ones in forks were full of moss and mud, these looked like they were full of amazing colours and textures, if only I could phase now to get a better look.

We took another right, following a dirt track, it seemed like we had finally reached our destination. I took a deep breath, memorising the scent, it smelt like wood, but something was off about it. I guess everything smells different here. We pulled up outside a two-story bricked house, it looked much more comfortable than the Cullen's house in forks, it had a homey feel to it. The bricks were covered in ivy, it climbed up the front of the house, winding round the windows and the front door. The windows had the criss-cross pattern; the front door had a wolf-shaped knocker on it, I think they were trying to be funny. There was a conservatory on the front of the house, it stuck out like a sore thumb, it looked too modern for this amazing house. A stone patio covered the front of the house, it had marks all over it, it looked like it was hand carved. Something nudged me, I realised that Embry had pulled me out of the car and moved me so I was face on to the house.

"Hey," He whispered. "We'd better get in the house before the best rooms have been taken." He laughed. He pulled my suitcase out of my trunk and pulled me towards the house. I was speechless, it was so beautiful. I pushed the front door open, studying the texture of it, we entered the house. I gasped at the inside, the stairs were pushed along the right wall, they looked like they'd been hand carved, just like the patio. The walls were a cream colour, they were completely smooth, no marks, even seeing through my super-human sight. A rug covered the wooden floor, the wood was as dark as the trunks of the trees. A hall stand looked right at me, wooden again, everything was just like the forest. The smell, the textures even the colours were exact replicas of the forest. This house was built for me, it was everything I loved about who I was. I wandered to another room, it was the kitchen. Wooden, again but it was mixed with cream, which gave it a completely different look. I'm stunned by the beauty of this house, I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful.

Before I could protest I was being dragged upstairs by strong arms, the stairs were narrow and creaky, but they felt stable enough. We reached a door and it was flung open by the arms that were pulling me along, I was pushed inside. I gasped at the room, the sloping ceilings didn't look very high, considering I am a wolf, I wasn't sure how well that was going to go. Pushed into the right side of the room there was a double bed, wooden, still carrying that theme on, but it was a lighter wood than the rest of the house, the walls were white, keeping it light, there was a wooden dressing table directly across from the door, light wood, but it looked hand carved, it had a rustic look to it. The floor was wooden, but real wood, the same wood as the bed and the dressing table, next to the door was the only flat wall in the room, which was covered in built in wardrobes, I didn't have that many clothes! Then it hit me, I walked over to the closest wardrobe door and opened it, inside was stuffed with clothes, still with all their labels on, organised, in what looked like, day and evening outfits, I didn't see any for turning into a wolf though. It was obviously Alice who had done this, I was still her doll, until I die, great.

Those warm arms had released me from the grip, but one arm was slung round my shoulder, I looked up at the person, even though I'd known it was Embry this whole time I was still shocked when I looked up at his face, he looked so happy, it was, nice, it almost felt like I could feed off his energy, and take it in for myself. Plus, wow, those muscles...

Something hard and cold hit my face, I whipped my head round to find Alice stood there smirking at me.

"Sorry, you were eyeing Embry up, far too much for my liking!" She laughed. I could feel my face getting redder as Embry looked down at me and laughed.

"Its okay, I was checkin' you out too." He winked at me. I just giggled, I sounded like a little girl when I did that, note to self, never giggle in front of Embry! As I was thinking this he was being pushed out the door my Alice.

"You and the guys are going somewhere, I don't care where, I don't want to know either, but your not coming back 'till morning, got it?!" She growled, woah, she could be mean!

"Yes, Miss. Alice!" Embry laughed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Now, Leah, you know what we're doing tonight, don't you?"

"No?"

At that moment a smell so strong that it burned my nose floated towards us, I knew that smell it was newborn-vampire...


End file.
